Me on Shuggazoom
by Redemerald6
Summary: A story based off a cool dream I had last year.
1. Chapter 1

Me on Shugazoom.

Chapter 1

I don't own SRMTHFG.

* * *

Kate pov

I was sitting in my room listening to music. The song that was currently playing was _Big girls don't cry_. I was having trouble because I had writers block. I dangled upside down then sat up when I heard a creak in the hall. I stood and walked up my door. Then, my window was smashed in and the last person I ever thought I would see in person was standing there. Mandarin, the evil orange ball of fuzz from my favorite TV show. He looked at me and turned on his hand,lazor,sword thing and took a step toward me. I randomly grabbed and object and threw it at the demon monkey. It happened to be my desk lamp. He dodged it and grinned, but the grin was gone in seconds as he was hit in the face by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. What? It was the thickest book in my arsenal. Anywho, while he was distracted I grabbed my sword off of it's shelf. He growled and charged at me. I dodged his attack and smacked him in the back with the blunt blade.

Mandarin was at a disadvantage because my room was a mess and only I could navigate through it. He constantly tripped and slid while I had perfect footing. I'm not sure how, but I knew what I was doing for once in my life. I swung my sword and hit places that could cause real damage.

Finally, I had Mandarin pinned to the wall with my arm and my blade at his neck. His black eyes showed a hate equal to, if not greater then, the hate he held for Chrio. I was distracted for a split second by my cat and Mandarin kicked me in the stomach and dashed out the window again. I grabbed my lucky locket and, for some reason, my laptop and ran after him. I know, stupid. He was at a second disadvantage outside as well. It had rained the night before and when it rain at my house outside was a muddy mess. Only someone who lived here and was accustom the shifting land. I ran after him while staying out of sight. He finally made it to his ship and I sneaked into the cargo hold. I took off my tennies and put on my spare pair of shoes. That way he couldn't know by the mud I was here. I hid behind some crates and waited.

Mandarin took off and I held on tightly. I felt the ship slow down and I quietly released the breath I had been holding. I peeked through a crack in the crates and saw Mandarin at the controls. He turned and Shugazoom came into view. I bit my (I'm a long way from home.) I thought as a message came to Mandarin. He answered it and my heart froze. Skeleton King appeared on the screen. I began to shake as I listen to his icy voice. "Did you succeed?" he asked. Mandarin shook his head "The girl got away, master. She was too strong." I grinned and stuck my tongue out at the monkey. My smiled vanished when Skeleton King growled. "The hyper force is tracing your ship. Abandon it on Shugazoom and destroy it. I will send transport." Mandarin nodded "Yes, my lord."

The screen went black and Mandarin landed on the plant below. He leaped out of the ship and ran away. I came out from behind the crates and went out the way I came in. I ran into the city and heard the explosion. I turned and saw smoke coming from the place the ship had been. People started to run toward it curiously. I smiled and walked away from the park (No wonder these people keep getting into trouble. They run into the jaws of danger.) I sat down at a table and turned on my laptop and logged onto the facebook SRMTHFG fan group.

Chat blog

Bixbite Queen: You guys will not believe what just happened to me!

Bookworm1: What?

Hades dweller: What happened?

Blowtorch lover: TELL ME NOW!

Nova: I'm up for some news.

Bixbite Queen: Okay, okay, so I was sitting in my room and Mandarin bursts in through my window!

Blowtorch lover: NO WAY! FOR REALS?

Hades dweller: COOL!

Bookworm1: O_O!

Nova: Are you serious?

Bixbite Queen: No joke, he just came in. I totally panicked and started throwing stuff at him. Then we went one on one with blades.

Bookworm1: Did you win?

Bixbite Queen: Well, duh! If I didn't I wouldn't be telling you this would I.

Blowtorch lover: Way too cool!

Nova: Your pulling our legs aren't you.

Bixbite Queen: No way! I'll prove it. After, I beat Mandarin I sneaked onto his ship and now I'm on Shugazoom! One sec, I'll take a pic.

Restaurant

I looked around and saw Mr. Gackslapper. I ran over "Excuse me, sir?" I called and he looked up "Yes, may I help you?" I ran forward and held up my computer "Do you mind if we take a picture? I need to send some pics home." he smiled "Sure, go ahead." I got on the stool and took a picture of the man and I. "Thanks!" I said running back to my seat and posted the picture.

Chat blog

Bixbite Queen: Believe me now?

Nova:!

Bookworm1: IS THAT ?

Blowtorch lover: WHOA! Have you tried a hover-burger yet?

Hades dweller: Dudette, if your there you might run into the hyper force!

Bixbite Queen: I sure hope so.

Blowtorch lover: Say hi to Chrio for me, will you? And take lots of pics and post them for us. Kk?

Bixbite Queen: You bet! Laters!

Restaurant

I closed my computer and saw two boy coming my way. I knew them from the show. B.T and Glenny, they were the ones who bullied Jinmay her first day in the city. I stood and left quickly. I was so focused on getting away from those two I was looking in front of me and ran into someone. It was a little girl with her hair in a pony tail. I also saw her in the show a lot. Like usual she had a holographic ice-cream. It flew into the air when she fell and I ran forward and caught it before it hit the ground. The girl stared at me as I helped her to her feet "Here you go." I said handing the cone back. She smiled "Thanks!" she called before turning and running away.

I walked around the city and stopped in front of the Crinkles' arcade. I shook my head sadly and started to walk away from that place. But, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Crinkle inside and froze. (I thought they were in prison!) I thought in fear. Mrs. Crinkle saw me and smiled. She came to the door "Hello there, dear. Would you like to come in?" I shook my head and stepped back "It's alright, deary. We don't bite." I turned and ran away. I was too scared to look back. "Yeesh, bonehead worshipers." I murmured.

I found my way to an ally and sat between two dumpsters. I opened my laptop.

Chat blog

Bixbite Queen: What's up, I'm back from a super creepy day.

Blowtorch lover: Creepy how? I mean aside from being on another world.

Bixbite Queen: I met Mrs. Crinkle today and B.T and Glenny saw me too.

Hades dweller: Whoa, that's a lot of running. Are you okay?

Bookworm1: You didn't talk to Mrs. Crinkle did you? Did you tell her your name? She can use that you know.

Bixbite Queen: I'm fine, and no I didn't say anything to her. I got out of there as fast as I could.

Blowtorch lover: That's a relief, now what else happened? Have you seen the hyper force yet?

Bixbite Queen: (Shakes head) Nope, so far I haven't seen them.

Blowtorch lover: Tough luck, well there's always tomorrow. Right?

Bixbite Queen: Of course, but I am worried about my family. Blowtorch, could you make something up for me?

Blowtorch lover: On it, Blowtorch lover out, PEACE!

Hades dweller: Later

Bookworm1: BYE!

Nova: Check you later.

Bixbite Queen: I didn't know you were listening, Nova. You should have said something.

Nova: Sorry, I didn't know how to respond to all this. I mean, your really on Shugazoom?

Bookworm1: Dudette, how much more proof do you need? She took a picture with Mr. Gackslapper!

Nova: I know, I know.

Bixbite Queen: Why is it so hard to believe?

Nova: Sorry, it just difficult to digest. I have to go.

Bixbite Queen: Me too. Laters.

Meanwhile

Nova pov

I ran from my computer and to the control room. "Chrio, I found out who Mandarin was after on Earth." Chrio and the rest of the team turn "Who?" asked Gibson "I don't know her real name but," I showed them Bixbite's facebook page "She goes by Bixbite Queen." I told them what she told the group. "And you believe the word of a fan girl?" asked Sprx. I opened to picture she took "She took this a little while ago as proof." they stared at the picture. "Otto, turn us around." ordered Chrio.

Back on Shugazoom

Kate pov

I stood and started my search for a place to stay. I walked all over the city and decided the park was as good a place as any. I went to a tree and leaned against it. I fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Me on Shugazoom.

Chapter 2

* * *

I don't own SRMTHFG.

Kate pov

I sat up and stretched. I looked around, the park was beautiful. I stood and my stomach growled. I looked through my computer bag and found my secret skittles stash. I had bought a party sized bag just in case. I poured some of the candy into my hand and walked back into the city while eating them. The people in the city seemed more interested in me then last time. Then, a roaring in the sky caught all of our attention. I gasped in joy as the super robot flew over our heads. I quickly took a picture with my laptop and posted it.

Nova pov

"Chrio, Bixbite just opened a chat blog and posted a picture." the team gathered as I typed to Bixbite.

Chat Blog

Bixbite Queen: I SAW THE ROBOT! It just flew over head! I think the team has been away.

Bookworm1: That explains why you didn't see them yesterday. I totally envy you.

Blowtorch lover : Me too, your so lucky.

Hades dweller: So now that they are there, are you going to meet them or gonna chat with us all day?

Nova: Yeah, go meet the team. Remember to take pics.

Bixbite Queen: You guys are right. I'm headed there now. Peace and out.

Robot

"Why didn't you tell her who you were?" asked Otto. "Because, if I did I would be over run with fans sending friend requests. I want them to friend me for who I am not what I am." Chrio nodded "Okay, we need to act like we don't know she's coming. Maybe we could go outside just as she gets to the door like we're going to get a hover-burger." we agreed on that plan.

Kate pov

I ran through the city in search of the robot. I had to ask a lot of people for directions, but I finally made it. I looked at the huge robot and almost fell over trying to see the top. I turned on my camera on my laptop and took a picture of me and the robot. I was holding up a peace sign. (I'll post that later.) I thought running forward. I was at the foot of the robot and was about to knock when the door opened and Chrio ran right into me. I was knocked to the ground and Chrio stumbled "Oh, sorry." I said getting to my feet. Chrio reached for my hand "No, I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." I blushed (HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!) I thought repeatedly. Chrio was way hotter then the show gave him credit for and I started to see what Jinmay saw in him. I mean, I always could, but now, I really saw it. "Are you lost?" asked Chrio. "Uh, well, um, yes and no. (HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!) I was hoping you could help me. You see, I'm not from here. I'm from Earth. I was hoping you could help me get. . ." suddenly I was interrupted "Hey, monkey boy, I thought you already had a girlfriend." I turned and saw B.T and Glenny coming our way. I quickly turned and ran away. My face was very red.

Chat blog

Bixbite Queen: OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!

Bookworm1: WHAT?

Blowtorch lover: DID YOU MEET THEM?

Hades dweller: DETAILS, GIRL, DETAILS!

Bixbite Queen: (Takes deep breaths) Okay, I saw Chrio.

Hades dweller: WOOHOO!

Blowtorch lover: CONGRATS!

Bookworm1: What was he like?

Bixbite Queen: He is like the perfect boy and ten million times hotter then the show gives him credit for!

Blowtorch lover: Huba-Huba, you'll snatch a pic for me right?

Bixbite Queen: Depends, did you make up a believable cover story?

Blowtorch lover: Of course. Have I ever failed you?

Bixbite Queen: One Chrio picture coming right up. Laters.

In the robot

Nova pov

Chrio had gone to his room with a very red face when Bixbite typed how hot he was. The whole team was still giggling about it. I decided to join the blog before Jinmay noticed this.

Chat blog

Nova: You do realize he has a girlfriend, right?

Bixbite Queen: Duh, I must have thought that to myself a hundred times when I saw him. 'He has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend.' over and over. Why do you think I didn't ask him out? I feel that my survival counts on Jinmay not hating me.

Blowtorch lover: Agreed. Now about the rest of the team?

Bixbite Queen: I haven't met them yet, but my hope are high. Any photo requests?

Hades dweller: Sprx, please, please, please!

Blowtorch lover: Get one of Nova and Otto in one shot! Their so cute together!"

Bookworm1: I prefer Chrio and Gibson. Like uncle and nephew. It's so sweet! Oh, and see if you can catch one of Antauri meditating.

Bixbite Queen: Anything else? I swear, you people are going to be the death of me.

Blowtorch lover: You know you love us.

Bixbite Queen: :P LOL! Laters.

Hover-burger stand

Kate pov

I closed my laptop and stood stretching. I popped some skittles into my mouth and started to leave. "Hey, there!" I turned and saw Mr. Gackslapper waving me over. I walked up "Good afternoon." I said. He smiled "I couldn't help but notice. You have come here twice and you haven't ordered anything." I blushed "Oh, I'm sorry if I am bothering you. I honestly wish I could buy something, but I don't have any money. If it troubles you I can find somewhere else to sit." he waved a dismissive hand "No, no, sit there as long as you like. I was just curious. Your new in town right?" I nodded "Well, here, on the house." he gave me a hover-burger and I smiled "Thank you very kindly, sir." then I turned and went back to my table.

Chat blog

Bixbite Queen: I am about to taste my first hover-burger.

Blowtorch lover: Good for you.

Bookworm1: How is it?

Hades dweller: Again with the details thing.

Bixbite Queen: IT'S SOOOOO GOOD!

Nova: So your at the hover-burger stand?

Bixbite Queen: Uh-huh, I think I'm good to make this my morning place. I'm going to the park. Back soon.

At the robot.

Nova pov

We were all still blushing from the complements we had received and Otto and I avoided one another. We decided that Antauri and I would go to the park and meet Bixbite.

At the park

Kate pov

I sat in the grass at the park. My laptop in my lap, a can of juice in one hand and a small bag of sour patch kids in the other. There had been a shop doing free makeovers and I thought it would be good to change my appearance encase Mandarin or Skeleton king showed up. They gave me a hair cut and that was all they did aside from my clothes. They gave me a long white skirt with a matching shirt and a blue short sleeved jacket. When they saw my laptop, they gave me a set of headphones and, for some odd reason, a pair of goggles. All together, I was lookin' good.

I was listening to music when I heard a camera go off and saw the flash out of the corner of my eye. I pulled off my headphones and looked around. I saw Nova and Antauri standing not far from me. Nova was holding a camera "Sorry, you just looked picture perfect right then." she said smiling. I smiled back "It's cool," I offered my hand "I'm Kate." she shook my hand "Pleasure, I'm Nova." I looked at Antauri and offered him my hand as well "Antauri." I nodded. "Um, do you mind if we take a picture? I have some friends at home who would go nuts." they nodded and sat next to me. We all held up peace signs and I snapped the picture. "Thanks." I said as I posted the picture. I opened a chat blog and the two monkeys watched me.

Chat blog

Blowtorch lover: YAY, you got in a pic with them! Oh, and nice new hair cut.

Hades dweller: Yeah, you look awesome!

Bookworm1: You are so ready for action!

Bixbite Queen: Thanks, guys. Now don't fan up just yet. T. S. H.

Hades dweller: O_O!

Bookworm1: (Holding back fan girl shriek!)

Blowtorch lover: (Goes outside and does fan girl squeal.)

Bixbite Queen: You guys are impossible.

Hades dweller: You just found this out? Wow, your slow!

Bixbite Queen: Oh, hush. I am not slow.

Hades dweller: Whateves. Uh-oh, g2g P.O.S. Peace

Bixbite Queen: And out. I better go to, T.T.F.N.

Bookworm1: TTYL

Blowtorch lover: Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Me on Shugazoom.

Chapter 3

* * *

I don't own SRMTHFG.

Kate pov

I leaned against my tree and smiled. I had met three of the six members of the hyper force. I opened my computer and looked at the picture of Nova and Antauri. I made the picture my wallpaper and logged on to the chat blog

Chat blog

Bixbite Queen: Sup.

Bookworm1: Not much, and you? Girl your like the talk of the fan world.

Hades dweller: Have you looked at your friend requests?

Bixbite Queen: I've been scared to.

Blowtorch lover: That's most likely a good thing. You have an overflow.

Bixbite Queen: Joy(Heavy sarcasm)

Nova: Sorry about that.

Bixbite Queen: Eh, I'll survive, but it's going to be a pain in the butt when I get home.

Nova: How are you liking Shugazoom?

Bixbite Queen: It's really nice here. I haven't seen B.T, Glenny, or the Crinkles. It's really relaxing. I'm in the park right now.

Nova: Isn't it a bit late to be out.

Bixbite Queen: I guess, but I don't really have any where else to go.

Nova: What do you mean?

Bixbite Queen: I have been "living" in the park since I came here.

Nova: Isn't that dangerous with Mandarin and Skeleton King after you?

The park

I was about to agree, when someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled and accidentally turned on the video camera on my laptop.

At the robot

Nova pov

The team and I watched in horror as formless minions dragging Kate away. She was fighting hard, but wasn't strong enough. I ran out of the room and flew as fast as I could to the park. I flew down and saw her abandon computer. The camera was still running and when I came into view Kate's friends went message crazy.

Chat blog

Blowtorch lover: DONE JUST STAND THERE! HELP HER!

Bookworm1:THEIR GETTING AWAY!

Hades dweller: HURRY, THEY'LL KILL HER!

Park

I flew after the formless and caught up with them at the edge of the park. I flew down and fought enough off to where she could get a sword free. She fared pretty well on her own after that. So all the formless were destroyed. Kate was panting as she took her goggles off her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded "Note to self; Stop sleeping in the park." she said smiling. I smiled as well. "How about the robot for the time being." she gave me an exhausted thumbs up and nodded. She was still out of breath.

We went back for her laptop and was greeted by another frenzy of messages.

Chat blog

Blowtorch lover: Whoa, scary! Are you two okay?

Bookworm1: Bixbite, your bleeding!

Hades dweller: THAT WAS SO SCARY! WE THOUGHT WE LOST YOU BOTH!

Nova: Nova, Bixbite, are you okay?

Bixbite Queen: We're both fine, and it's a cut, a little cut. No big. It's going to take a lot more then goop to stop us.

Bookworm1: (Gasp) OMG, PICTURE PERFECT MOMENT!

Hades dweller: Yeah, come on take some snaps.

Park

"Do you mind?" asked Kate. I shook my head and we snapped a picture and posted it. "Perfect." said Kate. I couldn't help but smile as well. She closed the chat blog and turned off her camera. That camera saved her life, and I doubt she will ever forget that.

I lead her back to the robot and was greeted by the the team the moment we walked inside. Gibson rushed is both into the med wing and did a complete check for serous injuries. Afterward, Gibson came up with a cover story so that Kate didn't know we've been watching the chat sessions. Kate seemed to feel out of place here. Despite our attempts to make her feel safe and at home. Mostly, she stayed in her room listening to what ever she had on her laptop and chatting with her friends. It was clear she was home sick, but we didn't know if leaving the world was such a good idea with Skeleton King on the loose.

Kate pov

I sat in the room the robot had prepared for me. It wasn't my room though. It was missing a lot of thing that would make we feel at home. The biggest thing being my unicorn collection. At home I had more unicorns then I had wall, shelf, or bed space. My room was a unicorn lover's paradise.

I got off the bed and walked out of the room. No one was around, so I went to the shoulder of the robot. I wanted to talk to it, because I knew it could hear and understand me. Once on the shoulder I sat and stared out at the sinking sun. "Super robot, I wanted to thank you for the room you prepared for me and for letting me be here at all. I'm sure lots of my friends at home would like to thank you as well. For being there for the hyper force, protecting and caring for them. You probably don't realize how much you mean to this team. To everyone, even those who don't live on Shugazoom. I'll tell you something if you promise not to tell the rest of the team. I don't want to hurt their feelings." I waited for a reply then went on "You have always been my favorite character in the show back home. I would watch it and get really excited when I saw you in action. Then, when you discovered your free will, I was so happy. You were free to make up your own mind." I yawned and felt sleepy. The sun had gone down and it was time for me to go to bed. But, I didn't want to leave. I laid back and stared at the stars until I fell asleep.

Nova pov

I was headed up to the shoulder of the robot with Chrio and Sprx. We got there and found Kate asleep with a blanket over her. I walked over and smiled. She was sleeping so peacefully. I looked up at the starry sky "I wonder if she would do this on earth. Fall asleep under the stars." said Chrio. I turned to him. He had that look of determination that I saw so often when he refused to stop something until it was completed. "We're going to get her home. I won't stop until we find a way." my eyes returned to the sleeping girl. My heart broke when I thought of what her mother must think.

Kate's mom pov

I sat in my rocking chair. It was the one I rocked all three of my children to sleep in when they were babies. What made this happen? My little Katie has been gone for a long time now. The police were assuming the worst. I began to sob as I thought about her. Kate was the last of my children to remain home. Her brother and sister were in collage and didn't visit often. Kate was all I had left after my husband died.

Kate's best friend had tried to make up a story to hide the fact that she was gone. I figured it was a coping tool for her. I know it was for Kate. When her father died, she made up a story that he was just on a long trip in Africa. I groaned and suddenly my computer went off. "_**You have mail from. . . Katy.**_" I jumped to my feet and opened the message. I had a hope that it would give me a clue to where she was. It was a video. Kate waved at the camera "Hey, mom. Okay, don't freak out, but I'm not on earth right now. I'm on Shugazoom! Pretty cool, huh? I would have called but I left my phone at home. I promise I'm okay though. I'll send some pics later." a boys voice spoke out of frame and Kate looked at the speaker and smiled "Hey, Kate, who are you talking to?" asked the voice "I'm making a video to send to my mom so she won't freak. Come say 'Hi'." the boy came into view and waved "Hi, um, Kate's mom. Don't worry, my team and I are doing everything in our power to bring Kate home. So just hold on." he nodded and left the screen "See mom, I'll be home in no time." the boy spoke again "Why don't we ask the team to say 'hi'?" Kate smiled and stood "Okay, let go."

The next shot was a group of multicolored monkeys "Hey, guys, say 'hi' to my mom." the monkeys turned and all said at once "Hi, Kate's mom!" and waving. The blue monkey spoke "With luck we'll have your daughter home in a few days. Don't worry." Kate turned to camera back to herself and smiled "I love you, mom. See you soon." She put the computer down where it was facing the monkeys again and the whole team waved "BYE!" they called and the video ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Me on Shugazoom.

Chapter 4

I don't own SRMTHFG.

* * *

Kate pov

To be honest, I made the video to give both myself and my mom hope. It's been almost a month and no one has had any ideas on how to get me home with out the team leaving their world. I was losing hope fast, and for an author that means inspiration. I know, freaky. But it works.

I was working on a fanficton on the hyper force, when I realized something. "Hey, Chrio? Is it me or have things been a bit quiet. No attacks or anything." Chrio nodded "I was just thinking about that. Maybe, the plan Skeleton King had that involved you was so big that if one thing went wrong it would set him back. When you got away he must have been set back a lot." I nodded and got back to my story.

Chrio pov

I looked at Kate and saw that she was writing pretty fast. "What are you working on?" I asked. She didn't answer and I walked over to her and waved a hand over her eyes. She didn't even blink. I looked closer into her eyes and saw they had glazed over. I looked at what she was writing and felt my heart stop.

Writing

Skeleton King paced his ship in a rage. In three days, the girl's power would be at their highest and whatever she wrote would become real. He needed to find her and fast. "Mandarin!" he called. The demon monkey came to his master's feet. "Yes, my lord?" he asked, an edge of fear in his voice.

Robot

I turned and called Antauri over "What's wrong, Chrio?" he asked and I pointed to the paper. Kate was still writing and the pen was moving faster.

Writing

The servant waited for his master to talk. "Go back to Shugazoom. Some of my minions say they saw the girl there." Mandarin blinked in confusion. "How?" he asked "I don't know, but we will find out."

Robot

Kate gasped and blinked in confusion. She looked down at her paper and groaned "Ugh, not again." she ripped out the page and started to crumble it. I took it quickly "What are you doing?" I cried and she rolled her eyes "It's just a piece of paper with random symbols on it. I do it all the time. I'll space out and write something crazy." I read the paper again. "Don't you know what you wrote?" I asked "Um, random symbols?" I shook my head and read the words out loud. She stared at me and looked at the paper "You got that from these?" she asked and I began to wonder if she could read her own language. I leaned over and my jaw dropped. The lettering had changed. It was indeed random symbols now. I took it back and watched as the words changed again to normal. I turned over the page and showed her.

Kate pov

I gasped as I could now read what I had written. I took the page in my hand and it changed to the symbols. But, now that I really looked at them, I recognized them. "Hey, I remember this. It's gnomish. I saw it in a book series at home. My friends and I used it in class to pass unknown messages. That way if the teacher caught us she wouldn't be able to read it." I said smiling at the memory. We had started doing this when we realized our teacher was learning to decipher our sloppy hand writing. "I totally forgot. Problem is I don't have my decoder sheet. I won't be able to read this with out it." then, a piece of paper fluttered down to me out of no where. It was my decoder sheet! "Okay, that was freaky."

I sat on the shoulder of the robot and stared at my decoder sheet. I have been like this for a while. I began to wonder if what Chrio read was true. I sighed and looked up at the robot's head. "You wouldn't happen to know what going on do you?" I asked. There wasn't a response and I looked at my sheet again. I laid down and stared at the clouds. "Hey, Super Robot, I'm scared. What if I can't control this power. What if I hurt you all. I couldn't live with that. You and the team have been keeping me sane ever since my sister left for collage." my eyes got teary as I recalled the day Alice left. She didn't even say goodbye. She just packed up and left us forever. I had been sitting in on her bed while she packed. She didn't even turn to give me one final look.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. It has been so hard since that day. The only thing that kept me going was getting up in the morning for the hyper force. After the show was canceled I joined the countless others who demanded to have our show back. It never returned, and I hated Disney from that day on. The only way they would be forgiven by me was if they returned the show.

I sat up and hugged my legs. I began to murmur a poem I wrote for my father years ago. It always kept me from crying on the verge of tears. "Thunder rumble, hear my cry. I am one who can not die. Bring forth truth that has been held, and so my heart begins to weld." I kept my head in my knees, and chanted the poem. It didn't work this time. I sobbed quietly to myself with only the robot as a witness.

Nova pov

I sat in my room. Ever since that paper appeared, Kate has been either in her room or on the shoulder of the robot. I looked at my ceiling and groaned. I wondered what else we didn't know about Kate. I logged onto my computer and looked up Bixbite Queen's (AKA: Kate's) information. Her real name is Katlyn Criges. Her only family is her mother and older brother and sister. The siblings haven't been home in a long time. Kate's father died at work a long time ago. I sighed and shook my head. Kate has been through so much. There was a point where she was stealing just to feed herself. According to the info page she stopped robbing places the day our show first aired. Apparently, she watched the show by chance and it somehow changed her life.

I stood and headed to the shoulder. At the same moment, Chrio came out as well. "Going to check on Kate?" I nodded and we both rode up. The moment we stepped outside, a strong wind blew and almost knocked me off the robot. Chrio grabbed my arm and pulled me back. We stared at the place Kate normally sat. In Kate's place there was a small tornado. It started raining and images started to flash in my mind as the water hit my head.

Kate's memories.

Kate ran to a tall man who was on one knee, with his arms open to her. She leaped into his arms and giggled as he swung her around. The two hugged each other closely and the man put the little Kate down and she spoke "Daddy, do you have to go? You could stay here, we could work together. Open that bookstore you wanted." the man knelt down and brushed Kate's hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Katy, you know I have to go. If I don't Mommy will take you away from me. I love you, little monkey."

Kate was playing in her room. Suddenly, she gasped and grabbed the remote from the floor. She turned on the TV. ". . .Megan." a young news reporter appeared "That's right. The ship sank not two hours ago. So far there was only one causality. Captain Jason Criges died on board his ship. Our hearts go out to his family." the remote slipped from Kate's numb fingers and she burst into tears.

* * *

"I'm tired of being force to rely on my _little_ sister to get by. I'm out of here." said a teenage boy. "Manson, please, don't leave." sobbed Kate and the older sister didn't say anything. Manson gripped the doorknob tighter "Sorry, monkey girl, I have to take care of myself." he opened the door and slammed it behind himself. Kate began to sob harder and the older sister stood and went to her room. Kate followed her and sat on the bed and watched as she packed her own belongings "YOU'RE LEAVEING TOO?" cried Kate. The sister nodded and Kate watched as she left the room and went out the door without a word.

Kate waited outside a gas station. The lights went out and she crept into the unlocked back door. She slid over to the food and loaded her bag. Then, she ran over to the drinks and dumped them in as well. She slid out the door again and ran home. She hated having to steal, but if she didn't she wouldn't last a week. She was brittle enough as it was.

Kate was sitting in her room on the floor. She turned on the TV and the first episode of super robot monkey team hyper force go was on. She watched transfixed and smiled. Now there were other little monkeys to help her get by. She planted a garden in the back yard. She grew fruits, vegetables, and flowers. She sold them and used the money to buy the food she couldn't grow on her own. She used some of the flowers and herbs she grew to heal wounds and cure illnesses.

Present day

I stood there shocked. We had just seen Kate's memories. I looked at Chrio to see he was as shocked as I was.

Alice pov

I drove as fast as I could to the house I swore I would never go into again. KATE HAD GONE MISSING AND I WAS JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT IT? I had been watching the news when the Amber alert appeared on the screen. I stopped at the drive way at the same time as another car going as fast as mine. I knew the man inside. It was my big brother, Manson. He and I got out of our car at the same time. We didn't stop our pace to say "hi". We just ran into the house. Mom was sitting in her rocking chair, staring at her computer. It was like she was waiting for something. I ran to Kate's room "KATE, KATY, WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE MONKEY!" I cried hoping this was some trick. I could see the Manson was hoping the same thing. I threw open the door to Kate's unicorn wonderland. Other then her collection and a huge mess, there wasn't anything in there.

I stumbled to her bed and sat down on it. I scooped up her favorite unicorn, Sniffy Good. So named for the sweet scent she gives off. It was a tiny pink creature, father had given it to her for her third birthday. She had been holding it the day I left her in this hell hole.

Flash back

Kate was crying, because Manson had left. I turned and went to my room. I didn't dare say anything or even look at my sweet little sister as she sat on my bed. She realized what I was doing "YOUR LEAVEING TOO?" she cried. I simply nodded refusing to look at the little girl. She was so innocent, so pure. If I looked at her or said anything I would change my mind and decide not to leave. I had to leave and this was my only chance. I walked out the door leaving the little monkey on my bed. I could hear her crying loudly. I wanted to go back in, scoop her up and bring her with me. I stood outside the door "Goodbye, little monkey."

Present day

I wish I had gone back for her that day. We could have caught up with Manson, the three of us could take care of each other. I sobbed into Sniffy Good's fur and every time I breathed in I could smell the smells she had acquired over the years. It wasn't just the normal smell, but there was a hint of peanut butter, oranges, apples, and watermelon. I remembered Kate's favorite lip balm was Resees peanut butter flavored and the shampoo and conditioner she loved smelled like watermelon. Apples and oranges were her favorite fruits.

Manson pov

I walked up to mom and waved a hand over her eyes. When she didn't respond, I checked her pulse. I shook my head and closed her eyes, she must have died a last night. Alice came into the room clutching Sniffy Good and crying. I felt my heart tug as I realized Kate was really gone. I rubbed the sides of my head and groaned. Mom was gone and Katy was missing, great.

Flash back

I was standing at the door, I was ready to leave. Kate was pleading me not to go. I almost turned to her and told both her and Alice to pack their stuff. I would have taken care of them. But, I didn't I murmured a final farewell to Katy and went out the door.

Present day

I don't now why I didn't take them with me. I regretted it for all these years, but never returned until today. I turned to the computer and looked through mom's recent messages. Maybe there was a clue to where Kate was. That would explain why she was staring at it in her dieing hour. The most recent message was from Kate herself. "Alice!" I called and my sister came over. "It looks like a video." I played it and we watched.*

My jaw dropped and Alice stared as the video show the monkeys waving and saying goodbye. Just a we finished the video a video call came in. It was from Kate! I answered and saw the boy from the video. He looked like he was struggling with a whirlwind. I threw on a set of headphones with a microphone and turned on the camera. "This is Manson Criges, who are you?" _"This is Chrio, of the Super Robot Monkey Team. I am trying to contact Kate's family." __**"Chiro that's Kate's older brother!"**__ "Then you can help." _Chiro struggled over a powerful gust of wind _"__Kate has created a storm of some kind." _He turned the computer to the scene. Kate was curled up in a ball in the center of a tornado of sorts. "Can you turn up the speaker enough so she can hear me?" I asked. The voice from before spoke again and took the computer. It was the yellow monkey from the first video_** "We'll do that and this."**_ she turned up the speaker and tossed the laptop into the vortex. "KATE, IT'S US. MANSON AND ALICE!" I yelled into the microphone. She opened her eyes and looked at us "MONKEY GIRL, CAN YOU HEAR US?" she nodded and I went on "YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOUR NEW FRIENDS." she began to cry and called back _"YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU LEFT AND NEVER CAME HOME!"_ she sobbed "WE KNOW, WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE LEFT YOU HERE ALONE. WE'RE SORRY, BUT YOU CAN'T CLING TO THE PAST. OKAY, LITTLE MONKEY?" she nodded and the wind in the speaker died out and Kate and the computer fell. The laptop was caught by Chiro and a sleeping Kate by the silver monkey. "Listen up, monkey boy, I want my little sister back in one piece, asap." he nodded and looked at his team who were taking Kate away.

_"We're doing every thing we can to bring her home. We don't know how long it will take, but it will happen. You have my word." _I nodded and Chiro started to shut of the camera when something leaped on him. "CHIRO!" cried Alice and I at the same time. We had a sideways view of Chiro being knocked out. The creature that did it dragged the boy away and a pair of boots walked up to the laptop. "Hang up, Hang up!" cried Alice as I struggled to find a way to shut it down. The last thing we saw before I managed to hang up was an evil skull, grinning at us. Alice screamed at the sight of it and I acted fast and unplugged the computer. We both sat there panting in terror and I stared at the cord I had unplugged. "I think Kate is in it deep, Alice."

"Unplug the camera on our side." I ordered. Alice obeyed and I pulled the computer back in. As I hoped they had left the camera on there. I unplugged the headphones so we could both listen but not be heard. The skeleton was still holding the computer_ "Mandarin, track whoever the boy called and bring them to me. It may help me." _an evil looking monkey nodded and ran to a ship. _"Hm, with the power the girl has I don't really need the boy. Drop him." _he released the computer lazily and it landed far enough back to where we could see the whole scene. Black creatures were about to drop Chiro over the edge of what I guessed was a tall building. They let go and there was a cry off screen. Kate ran forward and grabbed Chrio's hand and struggled to pull the boy back onto the building. _"Ah, just the girl we wanted."_ said the skeleton. Kate spoke through gritted teeth _"And the one you're never going to get."_ she said. Then, she smiled and fell over the side of the building with Chiro. Alice and I cried in horror. Alice started preying for a miracle and got one. The skeleton ran to the end of the building and looked down _"Curses, they're gone. FIND THEM BOTH, THE BOY MAY SEVER ME YET!"_ the skeleton vanished along with his creatures.

Alice was teary, then, a robot hand raised up to it shoulder and opened it's partial fist. Kate jumped out and helped a weak Chiro out as well. _"Nice catch, Super Robot. You saved us. Thank you."_ the monkeys ran out of hiding. _**"That was close, you had us all fooled. We thought you were toast."**_ Kate just smiled and went over to her laptop. She smiled at us and waved before hanging up the call.

*(The video is the same one from the previous chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Me on Shugazoom.

Chapter 5

I don't own SRTHFG.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kate pov

I heard and alarm go off and thought it was my alarm clock. I reached around to find the snooze button. I fell out of bed and remembered I didn't have an alarm clock. I was suddenly wide awake. I jumped out of bed and ran to my door. As I opened it, Chrio and Antauri ran by me. I ran after them and into the control center. Otto and Gibson were at the computer, and Nova and Sprx were watching the screen. "What have we got?" asked Chrio running to the computer. "We got a distress signal heading toward the park." said Gibson. Otto brought up an image of the distressed ship. It was one of Skeleton King's!

This scene seem familiar to me. I came up to the computer "Where did you say it was going to crash?" Gibson turned to me puzzled "I said it was headed toward the park, but I never mentioned a crash." I blinked and remembered where I had seen this. In my head. I had made up a story about a girl who was taken by Skeleton King and escaped on one of his ships. In the story she had a crash in the park and it almost killed her. "They're going to crash, we need to help them!" I cried running out of the robot. I'm not sure why I thought I could help on my own. But, I ran out to stop a ship from crashing.

Chrio pov

I'm not sure why Kate was so desperate to help, or how she knew the ship would crash, but Gibson confirmed her theory and we went to stop the ship. If it crashed at the speeds it was going it would destroy the park, and the surrounding part of the city. We flew and caught up with Kate. She had stopped in the relative spot the ship would crash. We saw it and Sprx and Antauri flew up. They brought it down gently and placed it on the grass. Kate ran up to the ship and the door opened. Two adults, in their early twenties, came out. A man and woman. They looked familiar. "Geez, Manson, that is it. You are never touching my car." Manson glared at the woman "They didn't exactly give me a manual on how to drive this thing, and encase you missed it. I just save both of our hides." the woman glared at him and was about to say more when Kate cleared her throat loudly "I see you two still argue over the smallest things." she said. They turned and stared at the girl. Then, they smiled and cried "KATE!" and ran to her tackling her in a hug.

Kate pov

I was tackled to the ground by my older brother and sister. "Okay, choking, not breathing." I choked as they suffocated me. They quickly released me and smiled "Well, that hasn't changed either. You both can still suffocate me." they laughed as I regained my breath. I smiled as well, it was good to see them after so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Me on Shugazoom.

Chapter 6: The lost society make a move.

* * *

I don't own SRMTHFG.

Kate pov

It's been three months, four weeks, and two day since my brother and sister came to Shugazoom. They bought an apartment and I was able to move out of the Super Robot. But, I might as well have lived there still. I spent all my time there. Training, writing, drawing, and sometimes, stargazing. I loved talking to the robot about anything that came to mind. I would more often then not be found on the shoulder. Like right now, I was talking to my friends in chat.

Chat blog

Bixbite Queen: Sup, people.

Hades Dweller: Nm.

Bookworm1: Same here.

Blowtorch lover: Yeah, none of us are on Shugazoom.

Bixbite Queen: Nothing much happening here. Any word on my mom?

Hades Dweller: Wait, you don't know? Didn't your brother and sister tell you? Your mom died before they came.

Chat blog end

My hands started shaking so bad I couldn't answer. I got quickly to my feet and ran inside, to the exit and out the door. I vaguely remembered hearing the team call after me as I ran, but was too upset to acknowledge them. I ran and ran. When I finally stopped to breath, I realized I was way away from the city. I was very upset and very lost. I looked around and searched for a sight or sound that would tell me which way to go. My heart slammed in my chest. Then, something grabbed me from behind and placed a cloth over my mouth. I fought and my world faded into black. Before I passed into dreams, I managed to free one of my arms and press the tracking device in my locket. It would tell the team where I was. . , hopefully.

Manson pov

I was pacing the living room. Chrio's girlfriend, Jinmay, had come by moments ago to tell us the something had upset Kate and she ran off. The team was looking for her now. I ran my hands trough my hair and sat down. I had looked at her laptop and found that Kate had been told about mom.

Kate pov

I groaned and stat up. "Shoot, she woke up!" yelped a voice "So knock her out again." demanded another. I waited for them to get close, then struck. I rammed an elbow into one person and kicked the next. The both sounded like guys, one was smaller then the other. I saw that the fools had left the door open. 'They must be first timers.' I thought as I ran out the door. I looked for the exit and hoped the team would have gotten my signal by now. I saw light ahead of me and ran to it.

I blinked in the sudden brightness and stared at the sight before. Instead of finding an exit, I found an underground city. I walked through the streets and noticed that all the inhabitants were my age and under. "Who are you?" asked a voice behind me. I turned and saw a small girl. "Kate. Where am I and how do I get back to Shugazoom?" I asked. Suddenly, everyone around me froze and stared at me. I discretely wrapped my fingers around the hilt of my blade for a sense of odd comfort. "You're from Shugazoom?" asked the girl who spoke before. "Well, not really. I was born and raised on Earth. A couple of galaxies away. But, I've been living in Shugazoom for the good part pf a year now." the kids started to mutter amongst themselves, making me more nervous. Then, a boy about my age spoke. "That explains why you look so cute." I felt my face grow hot "W-what? Not me, I'm as ugly as it gets at home." I muttered. Sorry, but after years of hearing that from bullies I started to believe it.

(A/N: I thought Kate should have a boyfriend. I will be taking suggestions for his name. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	7. Chapter 7

Me on Shugazoom.

Chapter 7:Two way.

* * *

I don't own SRMTHFG.

Chrio pov

I slammed my fist into the computer. It has been a week since Kate went missing, and I was starting to think Skeleton King finally got his hands on her. I sighed as Antauri placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her Chrio. Hold on." he soothed. It was shortly after Kate came that Antauri and I realized our father/son relationship.

The whole team was on edge after Kate vanished. I looked over at Nova's bubble chair and saw a note book in it. I thought it was Nova's and called her. "That's not mine. It looks like. . ." she gasped and ran to the chair. "It's Kate's!" we all ran to her side.

Note book

Dear Team,

I hope this found you and not others I could mention. I'm safe. After I ran off I got lost. I'm in the process of heading home, but this place it is huge. In case this is intercepted, I won't tell you where I am. Tell Alice and Manson they are dead for not telling me about mom sooner when I get home.

This is a two way journal. I can write something and it will come strait to the note book. If you write on your end I will receive the message in mine. I'm sorry if I am worrying you, but for reasons I can't explain here I can't tell you where I am as it would put many innocent lives in danger if this fall to the wrong hands. I hope you understand.

Love,

Kate.

End

I read and reread the letter. Who was in danger if this didn't get to us? How did she mange to make something so cool? Where was she? I bit my lip and grabbed a pen.

Note book

Dear Kate,

We got your other book, but need to be sure this is you. Send us proof.

Sincerely,

Chrio.

End


End file.
